


Admiration of Michael's Many Universes

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the things that Gavin sees in Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration of Michael's Many Universes

                “Um…” Michael began awkwardly. The two were sitting on Michael’s apartment’s front porch, an ice-cold beer in their hands, no light but the stars above them. The warmth of the August air rushed across Gavin’s body, causing him to smile.

                He focused on Michael and replied, “Hm?”

                Michael was quiet for a second, thinking about what he was going to say. Oh God, Gavin loved that look of concentration on his face. The slight spray of freckles across his cheeks that was barely visible in the moonlight and reminded Gavin of a separate universe of stars unknown and planets just begging to be charted… Michael’s naturally curly hair that he normally kept hidden beneath some form of hat, yet could not be tamed from its rich auburn color and grasping ends that were freed tonight from all types of captivity… The way Michael’s eyes, dark like the coffee he smelled of every early weekday morning at work, reflected exactly what he was thinking… The way that, at the moment, those very eyes looked somewhat resentful…

                Gavin blinked out of his mental reverie. “Michael, what’s the matter?” The accent that he was sure Michael and everyone else in Austin could hear from a mile away was not apparent in his ears, which he was glad of. Everyone said it was annoying.

                “Well…” Again, Michael trailed off and ended in a state of deep contemplation. He was biting his lip, drawing it between his pearly teeth that Gavin was sure could bite beautiful welts into his skin, if he let them.

But Michael didn’t think of Gavin the way he thought of Michael.

With that thought, Gavin’s voice dropped to a lower, softer octave. “Michael… If I’m doing something wrong-“

“No, no, no!” Michael broke him off, shaking his hands in protest. His beer sloshed lazily out of the bottle and he sat it down to avoid wasting the precious amber liquid inside. “No… Actually, I wanted to know if I was doing something you didn’t like.”

Another blink of clarity. “Why would you think I don’t like the things you do?” Gavin wished that Michael knew how much he really liked him. He wished that, right now, he would just hold him and tell him that he could make it all better. But Gavin knew better than anyone else that, after his little visit tonight, he would have to drive home painfully sober and arrive at an empty, dark, and lonely apartment.

“Um, well, in case you haven’t noticed, I yell at you every day at work. I wouldn’t be okay with that.” Michael looked a bit nervous, almost as though he had just admitted to some horrific deed. Gavin would even go as far as to say that Michael seemed… Embarrassed.

Gavin shrugged. “Well, someone has to put me in my place, don’t they? We can’t just have a rogue Gavin Free slouching around the office all day long.” He meant it. Michael was the one that reminded him that getting dressed properly for work was worth it, that living itself was worth it. He lived to hear Michael’s rage fly from his lips in person rather than across the internet screen. It was why he called his mother less and his friend more, and why his cell phone bill was sky-high from all the texts he sent Michael to try and convince him to save him from his own loneliness.

Michael smiled sadly. “Yeah, but still; I don’t want you to feel like I don’t appreciate you, because I really do. And I don’t ever want you to forget that.” Gavin knew that those words would never fade out of his head, so Michael didn’t need to go through the trouble of reminding him that he cared about him. He couldn’t believe it; he, Michael Jones, admitted to caring about Gavin.

“Of course not. Michael, I-“ Gavin froze in the middle of his sentence, the word “love” still waiting to slide off his tongue. He closed his mouth and settled back into his chair that he hadn’t realize he’d begun to lean out of in his passion on the subject.

Those dark eyes shifted on Gavin in an unsure way. “Gavin?”

Gavin felt fit to burst. He wanted, no, _needed,_ to tell his best friend that he loved him. He needed to kill this friendship and make something happen, even if it wasn’t for the best. He took a deep breath and whispered, “Michael… You are my everything. Your freckles are the universe I live in, your eyes are the caffeine, the energy that keeps me going throughout the day, the way you make your expression appear on your face like a magician with a rabbit out of a hat are the way I learned emotion by the textbook, the color of your lips is the color of life and its meaning, and…” Gavin had to gasp for air, trying not to hyperventilate, “…Michael, I could run away with you and not miss a thing about this place or anyone else anywhere.” Gavin’s cheeks were burning like colliding forest fires and his eyes were seconds away from releasing their permanent stock of Tears of Disappointment, but, to his surprise…

Michael laughed. “Gavin, you could’ve just said I love you,” he snickered, “but that for me too, you fucking hopeless romantic.” He snatched Gavin from his side by the shirt collar and pulled him over and against his hot lips, the lips that were the color of life and its meaning. And now, Gavin was tasting life and its meaning, or should he say “Life and Its Meaning” because it was so spicy and so good and, wow, there were no real words to describe it. It was just Michael. It was just Michael, but it was the way that Gavin loved Michael that made it real.

And they were apart again.

“Michael…” Gavin breathed heavily, unable to believe what had just occurred. “Do you like me back or something?”

He began to laugh again. “Goddamn, dude, do I need to spell it out? Yes, more than like, actually.” Michael gave Gavin the most beautiful, admiring look that Gavin had ever seen and he realize that his eyes, like his freckles, was a gateway to distant universes lost to time. “It’s more than love. More like ‘LOVE’ with a capital L-O-V-E.”  He pulled Gavin closer, and Gavin was pretty much sitting in his lap.

He could only hope that Michael saw universes in his own eyes as their lips met again.


End file.
